


Wildfire in the Desert

by MaraShadowFox



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Buliara wants to say she didn't sign up for this but she did and she's tired, Copious lore references because the author is a ginormous nerd, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fi's running commentary because after millenia she's figured out things like sarcasm, Gen, Gerudo Culture, Gerudo Desert - Freeform, Gerudo Link (Legend of Zelda), Gerudo Town, Ghost Bullshit, Ghosts, Link doesn't want to be king of the Gerudo, Midna makes an appearance but she's older than dirt now, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective illusion magic, Rhoam was just sorta there and he doesn't play a big part of the story, Riju has someone she can share paperwork with and she's very happy about it, The Link/Mipha is past tense, They're the caretakers of the Desert Collossus, Twinrova aren't villains in this one, Urbosa and the Queen of Hyrule were a couple, Zelda and Link are half-siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraShadowFox/pseuds/MaraShadowFox
Summary: After freeing Divine Beast Vah Naboris from the control of Ganon, Link is given some very interesting information by Urbosa - that he is her son, and is therefor the rightful heir to the desert kingdom the Gerudo tribe inhabits. Are the Gerudo Champion's words true? And if they are, what does that mean for Link's responsibilities to the rest of Hyrule?
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link & Riju (Legend of Zelda), Link & Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Wildfire in the Desert

The howl of the ancient machine's fury echoed across the desert like a hurricane, tearing winds and scouring sands whipped about in a frenzy that grew stronger with every passing day. Within the walls of the Gerudo settlement, the people prayed that the metal beast's terrible eye would stay fixed on the desert.

In the temple far to the west of the city, a colossus built millennia ago in honor of the Goddess of the Sands, the ancient wise women of the Gerudo tribe exchanged concerned glances. "There should've been a new king by now, as well as a new Champion for our people..." The elder of the two said quietly, drawing her shawl around her frame to ward off the desert night's chill. "Have our people angered the gods so completely that they would take our kings from us?"

"How many of our kings have turned a wrath upon the rest of Hyrule, so terrible that the devastation reached every corner of the land before turning upon us?" the younger sage replied, her eyes trained on the ominous glow of the Divine Beast as it wandered circles in the desert.

Shaking her head slightly, the older sage turned her back on the doorway. "Too few to justify the loss of any future kings as punishment. The Calamity has chosen its form, it is unlikely to be able to corrupt another person, especially if they are trained to resist that corruption."

"... The Yiga have shown that they can infiltrate the chief's palace. What if they can infiltrate nurseries, and have stolen a king to raise as a vessel for Ganon's malice?" The second shaman's expression was bleak and unreadable, but her voice caught slightly as she spoke, revealing her fear.

The elder raised an eyebrow. "Even if they had, the boy's birth would have been announced immediately. For the child to have been stolen, the mother and midwives would have had to be silenced, which would have raised suspicion on its own. No, Kotake, there has been no king born since the death of the last."

"More than a hundred years have passed since then, Koume! Even if a king had been born and died soon after, another should have been born by now," Kotake shrilled at her sister, eyes wild.

Koume crossed her arms. "And if one was born over a century ago, and is still alive and in hiding?"

"Then he would be the rightful king.. and needs to be brought back to our people..." Kotake trailed off and looked back out into the raging sands. "...Before our guardian becomes our ruin."

**Author's Note:**

> My Wattpad pen name is darknessrisen254.


End file.
